And He Loved That
by Artemis J. Halk
Summary: Hank muses on his new relationship with Alex. Part of my Hank/Alex collection
So, this is something that I've been plotting in the back of my mind for some time now, as the immediate follow-up to "And He Hated That".

I was going to write at least one sex scene, but for some reason, this just seemed perfect the way that it is. Sometimes, my work does that to me. (It's hard to tell who's in charge sometimes...)

Anyway, as always, this has not been proof-read, so please let me know if you spot any errors!

* * *

Hank awoke to a tangle of limbs and Alex's head pillowed on his chest. He could feel the faint press of her breath against his breast whenever she exhaled. Her hair was in his face.

He slowly reached up and grabbed the pillow out from under his own head, and then teleported himself to the edge of the bed. Then, he quickly slid the pillow under Alex's head before it would fall and wake her. She moaned lightly in her sleep, but then she grabbed the pillow closer to her and fell into a deeper sleep.

He watched her for a moment, wondering how somebody so wonderful could have fallen in love with somebody so broken like he was.

Then, he turned from her and went into the kitchen. He started to gather the ingredients to make breakfast.

He'd just taken the bacon off the pan and was ladling pancake mix onto it when he heard water running in the bathroom. A moment later, Alex padded out into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, leaned up onto her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.

"Morning," she said.

"Good morning."

"What are you making?"

"Pancakes. Bacon."

Alex made a slight humming sound as she moved away from Hank slightly to grab a piece of bacon that was sitting on a plate next to the stove. Then, she leaned against the counter and watched as he skillfully flipped the pancake over without touching the spatula nearby.

"I should have had you make me food before," Alex said with a slight pout.

"I've cooked for you," Hank pointed out. Alex gave him an annoyed look.

"Putting frozen pizza into the microwave doesn't count. And heating up left-overs doesn't count, either."

Hank glanced over to her and froze in thought. He tried to think of when he'd cooked for Alex, but couldn't remember anything. "You're right. I've never cooked for you. Something that I plan on rectifying right away."

"Good," Alex said as she hummed with agreement. She leaned in close to him and pulled him down for a kiss. "Also, please be forewarned that, barring a literal and imminent destruction of the earth, you will not be leaving this apartment for the rest of the weekend."

Hank flashed her a coy smile. "Is that so, Danvers? I'd like to see you try and stop me."

Alex returned his smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yeah," she agreed before she kissed him again.

Hank eagerly returned her kiss until he started to smell the pancake starting to burn. He pulled a plate out from the cabinet with his telekinesis and put the pancake onto the plate.

"But first, breakfast. Because I we both need our energy."

"Hm, it is the most important meal of the day," Alex said as she grabbed another piece of bacon.

"And leave some of that bacon for me!" Hank protested as she started to walk away.

"I will," she said. "I'm going to go hop into the shower real quick, okay?" She vanished into her room, and a moment later, he heard the shower start up.

Hank chuckled slightly as he returned to making pancakes.

It scared him a little how easily he and Alex fit into each others lives. Their romantic relationship was hours old at this point, but already, he felt himself settling into a comfortable routine with her.

There was once a point where he would have been exceptionally frightened of the closeness that he felt with Alex. But with her help, he'd come so far.

And he loved that.

Just about as much as he realized that he loved her.

* * *

If you enjoyed this, please let me know by leaving a review and/or kudos!

Also, I think that Hank making Alex some food is in order now, too. A cute, little thing where he makes her breakfast in bed or something. What say all of my readers?


End file.
